


The Voyeur

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Painplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Jason didn`t like his working place as much as he should. Until a very special couple showed up at the luxury Resort on Pearl Island
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
> Feedback welcome

Jason knew he should be grateful, feeling honoured, even. Only the best were accepted here, and usually they only took fully trained people.  
He was still in training as a hotel manager, the best in his class, though.  
Still, being here felt more like he were a slave or something.  
A private Caribbean island. It sounded absolutely awesome when they told him about it.  
A hidden, almost secret luxury resort for the super-rich.  
In reality they were super assholes, treating him like a servant.  
Only five rooms were scattered around the island. No, no rooms. Villas. Fucking palaces.  
There was a huge pool, restaurant and bar under the open sky, but hardly any of the guests were ever seen outside their own palace. The resort advertised with discretion and promised absolute privacy. Seldom all five villas were occupied.  
It was incomprehensible to Jason that there were people who found something to complain about in all this luxury, but he quickly learned that it was incredibly difficult to satisfy this clientele. Sometimes the room service took too long, then the food was supposedly not fresh, the champagne not cold enough or whatever.  
His state of mind was constantly changing between anger and terrible boredom.  
Sighing, he picked up the files of the new guests who would arrive on this afternoon and just as he was about to start reading, Connie barged into his office. Without knocking, of course. Connie, actually Consuela, was one of the chambermaids. According to her age she could have been his mother, instead she had become his best friend. Actually, his only one on the island.  
“Is it true? Oh my God! Is it really true? Are they really coming? Jase! How great is this? Finally we have honeymooners here again! These cheeky old bastards with their much younger secret lovers are getting on my nerves.” Connie's deep black face glowed with joy. “Besides, I don't think we've ever had a gay couple. Are you happy, Jase? They refused the butler, didn't they? Please tell me they didn't want the butler! I don't want the idols of my teenage years to be arrogant, snobby idiots.”  
“First of all, you shouldn't even know who comes here. Discretion, remember? Second, I haven't even read the booking yet, so I have no idea what you're talking about.” Jason shrugged but couldn`t help to feel excited since Connie said something about a gay couple.  
“Please, Jase! I`m changing their bedclothes, so I definitely know who comes, har har, great pun, huh? You know that gossip goes around here faster than Magnum`s Ferrari Testarossa.”  
“Yuck. Magnum. Horrible moustache, horrible clothes!” He chuckled.  
“Now look at that file and tell me I'm right. Is it really Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor?”  
Jason quickly flipped through the file. Suddenly he liked his job. Although he had no idea who Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor were, it didn't matter. They were actually a gay couple. A gay couple who had just gotten married, and that alone warmed his heart. Because Jason was gay. And a romantic. Someone who believed in love and that people were meant for each other.  
While he now went through the file in more detail to know what the two had booked exactly, what special requests they had and so on, Connie told him everything she knew about them, what was a lot. Apparently, there were rumours for decades about the bandmates being more than bandmates. Jason learned about Duran Duran, about the keyboardist and the drummer in particular.  
“They're supposed to be very... uh... special. Their relationship, I mean. Kind of like fifty shades of Grey. I don't know if that's true, but they say they've been seen in leather clubs, and if you ask me, that weird necklace Roger wears, that's a collar. No wonder they asked for the most secluded villa. So whip cracking is pretty loud, right?”

“Goodness, Consuela! This book is even more horrible than Magnum.” Jase rolled his eyes, but there was nothing he could do about the slight spark setting in his groin. He has long suspected that he might have a submissive streak. Not that he had any experience, but there were these dreams…  
Almost angrily he shook his head, as if to scatter those thoughts.  
“No butler. And they didn`t ask for anything special. I like them already. The helicopter lands in about two hours. Is the back villa ready?”  
“But of course, Jason Garret! What a stupid question. I wish I could serve the welcome champagne. No, that's for that stupid cow Nancy, isn't it?”  
“You are a chambermaid, Connie. Your job is the rooms.”  
“Thank you so much for reminding me of my place, boss! But hey, maybe I will caught them naked, having sex…wooohooo! Nancy's little white ass shouldn't be too interesting for the gentlemen anyway.”

Jason could hardly stop giggling when two hours later he was standing on the edge of the helipad with Nancy. Connie was ever so right. Stupid cow. Little white ass. Nancy Prescott thought she was God's gift to men. They said she only took this job here in the hope of picking up some rich guy. She was good, though. Professional. Got along with the most difficult guests.  
Jason deeply wishes these two were nice. He also hoped the rumours were true. That this couple were living the kind of lifestyle he secretly dreamed of.

“Welcome to Pearl Island. My name is Jason Garret, manager in training. I represent Mr. Graig, the resort owner. My heartiest congratulations on your marriage, gentlemen. This is Nancy Prescott, our chef de cuisine.”  
Oh wow. Jase had never seen such green eyes. Accentuated by black eyeliner, which made the expression even more intense.  
“It's a pleasure, Mr. Garret. Mrs Prescott.” A deep, calm voice, a surprisingly firm handshake.  
The other man looked fascinated at the helicopter taking off and Jase had to force himself not to stare at the silver collar around his neck. Connie was right. If there would have been any doubts about this thick metal chain being a collar these doubts were dispelled by the lock in the back of the man`s neck.  
Apparently his staring had been too conspicuous after all, for the green-eyed winked at him.  
“My husband Roger.”  
Strange. Although Jason felt kind of caught, he wasn't embarrassed. He even winked back. It was unprofessional, but he couldn't help himself. Perhaps it was this ease with which the man met him. Or the warmth of his voice when he spoke of his husband.  
“Oh, my goodness, look at these, Nick. Have you ever seen butterflies this big?”  
“Sky butterflies, or, more correct, Morpho peleides. Mr. Graig brought them in from the rainforest.” Jase explained.  
“They are beautiful! Oh, excuse me, I was overwhelmed by the flight and all, this island looks like a jewel from above. Jason, Nancy... I can call you by your first name, right?” he stepped closer, reaching out a hand. “I`m Roger. Is that champagne, Nancy? How thoughtful.”  
Nancy blushed and her usual business-smile turned into a full-hearted one in an instant.  
“Your welcome drink. Better drink it now, it'll warm up fast. We don't put ice in it, it dilutes the taste.” Even her voice sounded different. Friendlier.  
Once again Jason and the man with the eyeliner changed a look. Rhodes. Nick Rhodes.  
“As soon as you're married, he starts flirting with women. I don't know what to think, Mr. Garret.” He grins with another wink.  
“I am a very kind person. If you consider kindness as flirting, I must seriously ask myself why you have not noticed that I have been flirting with you for years, Nicholas.” Smiling, Roger took the glasses from the tray Nancy was still holding.  
Both, Jason and Nancy, turned and took a few steps back when the couple drank to their honeymoon and kissed. Jason needed all his willpower not to watch them doing so.

This stupid nouveau riche moron nearly drove Jason out of his mind. Since he arrived three days ago, with the absolutely clichéd 20 years younger lover, he had done nothing but complain about everything and everyone. Now suddenly the bedding was scratchy. What nonsense.  
Phil from the housekeeping had only rolled his eyes, and Connie had gone off with some laundry washed in three gallons of fabric softener.  
Jase gritted his teeth and put on his running clothes. That would help.  
When he found himself a little later near the rear villa, he told himself that this had not been done on purpose. And he always had the universal key with him wherever he went on the premises.  
Each villa was surrounded by a high, white wooden fence. Privacy, huh?  
Jason did not intend to unlock the small wooden door and enter this private sphere. He just wanted to... yeah, what? Eavesdrop? That in itself would be reason enough to terminate the contract. 

He leaned at the fence for some stretching. Except for the sparse lighting of the paths, it was dark, which means that the starry sky contributed to the illumination. Jason liked this sky, found the view beautiful every time. He kept telling himself that he stopped here to watch the stars, which was utter bullshit and he knew it. It was quiet on the other side of the fence. So quiet that Jase heard his own heart beating. No whiplashes, no spanking noises, no moaning.  
He almost laughed out loud. Shaking his head, he turned to make his way back only to stop dead in his tracks. There it was. A sound, one he had secretly hoped for. A deep, drawn-out moan.  
Jason`s pulse fastened. That sounded like... was that a pain sound? What were they doing?  
When he walked towards the door as if magically attracted, he knew exactly what he was doing. No less than putting his job on the line. Jeopardizing his future. No good hotel in the world would hire him if he got caught peeping. And that's what he had in mind. Peeping. That's why he was here. Who was he kidding?  
He managed to unlock the door without making a noise, feeling guilty but nonetheless aroused, his cock leading the way.  
For the sight of it alone, he would have risked his job at any time. Jason, of course, had already seen porn. Gay SM porn. But this...  
Through the glass front he had a direct view into the large bedroom. On the bed, Roger lay artfully tied up in a position that looked extremely uncomfortable. Hog tie they called it, Jason knew that much. The man's wrists were connected to his ankles behind his back, and apart from the bright blue rope he was wearing nothing. As he lay diagonally on the bed, Jase could admire his body in all its glory. The guy was more than twice as old as himself, but clearly in good shape. Behind him sat Nick at the edge of the bed, also naked. With one hand he stroked the firm globes of a really nice butt. His lips moved and Jason wished he could hear that voice, hear whatever the man said. Only when he heard that gorgeous moaning again, did he realize what Nick was doing with his other hand.  
Oh gawd! He fucked his husband with the largest dildo Jason had ever seen. A huge thing, obviously made of glass or acrylic. A string of smooth balls, getting bigger and bigger towards the handle. Jase hissed as his ass clenched when he tried to imagine this toy inside him and he palmed his cock through the fabric of his running pants. He couldn't have looked away for anything in the world. This scene should have been brutal. A bound, defenceless man, almost speared by a giant stake.  
But Jason saw nothing brutal. Jason saw trust and connection. And horniness, oh, yes, unfiltered, pure horniness. If only he could hear more than the loudest moans. Maybe if he got closer? But then there would be nothing to hide behind, should he be noticed. There were some bushes growing by the door, bushes he could dive into in case, but near the glass front there was just nothing. Maybe next time they' d do it outside, on the patio in the large sun bed, then he could not only watch but also listen.  
A sharp cry cut through the night's silence and Jason realized that the bound man had just come.  
Nick got up and walked around the bed, stood right in front of his husband's head and started wanking.  
“Jeeeez!” Jase whimpered. His hand slipped into the waistband of his pants and he moved synchronously with the man behind the glass. Nick came first and Jason almost bit his tongue off trying to suppress his moaning. Viscous cum splashed in Roger's face, several violent spurts of hot white liquid, and Jase had to let go, including a short cry he couldn`t have stopped if his life depended on it. Very green eyes met his own, and just when Jason thought he was going to die of embarrassment, when he realized that he would be unemployed tomorrow morning at the latest, it happened again. Nick winked at him.  
Jason winked back, his legs wobbly from both his orgasm and the fear of being fired.  
But when Nick grinned at him it slowly became clear that he didn't have to worry about the latter.

Jason didn't sleep very well that night and already at six in the morning a new call came from Phil. The stupid lottery millionaire had again found something to complain about. A spider in the room. Yeah, well, that happens.  
Jase himself went out to capture the animal. As expected, it was a palm spider. Perfectly harmless. The poor creature was probably more frightened by the screaming blonde. Jason assured the angry couple that they would receive adequate compensation and he called Nancy from his mobile, ordering a bottle of Dom Perignon and a fruit basket to be brought into their villa. On his way back to the main building he met Consuela…and Nick.  
Connie was laughing about something the man said and waved at him when he tried to pass them unnoticed. He didn`t know how to behave in front of the man he had watched a few hours ago.  
“Jase! You are up early. Come join Mister Rhodes and me for a coffee.”  
He almost gave her a lecture on the fact that contact between the employees and the guests was not wanted. But another rule said that the wish of the guest was an order.  
Besides, after last night, Jason was hardly in a position to lecture on how to treat guests.  
“An emergency” Jase smiled, holding up the glass he captured the spider in as he walked closer. He forced himself to look straight into the green eyes once he had reached the two.  
“Good morning, Mister Rhodes. I trust everything is to your satisfaction?”  
To your satisfaction, goodness! What had gotten into him? That sounded awfully ambiguous.  
“Oh, everything is very much to my satisfaction, Mister Garret. This place really leaves nothing to be desired. I would be very happy if you were to join the lovely Consuela, Roger and me for breakfast. However, if you could release this animal into the wild before, as far away as possible from our villa. I`d be grateful.”  
Only when he was sitting at the terrace table with Connie, Nick and Roger did he realize how crazy this was. A few hours earlier he had stood by the door and wanked, while the man who was now sitting opposite him…oh, holy fuck! His cock twitched by that thought, pictures flooding his brain. Pictures of a cum-drenched face and a glass dildo. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
“Isn't this a very lonely place for a young man like you, Jason?” Roger asked and Jason blinked those pictures away. He wondered if Roger had noticed him too. Or if Nick told him.  
“I'm only here for a few months. I still have to finish my training. I've landed here as some sort of award.”  
“Jase is incredibly smart. He's the best in his class.” Connie really sounded like the proud mom he never had. Then her mobile rang and she rolled her eyes when she listened to the person on the other end. “You know who needs more champagne. The bottle Nancy delivered wasn`t cold enough and he said it wasn`t Dom Perignon either.”  
Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or his nervousness. Anyway, a very loud and clear *fuck* escaped from Jason`s mouth.  
“Apparently a real dream job.” Nick laughed. “You're safe here, Mr. Garret. We won't tell. Let it out.”  
“I apologize, Mr. Rhodes. And I can guarantee that there will be no ill-talking about guests. Nothing that happens here leaves this island.”  
“Well, we ARE on the island, right? And sometimes it helps to talk about things. So, Mister Garret, should you ever feel the need to get things off your chest…”  
“It's this guy. He's driving us all crazy. Nobody is doing anything right, the food is not tasty, the rooms are not clean, the staff is not fast enough and God forbid, on an island in the Caribbean there are actually insects.” Connie blurted out.  
“We should go, Consuela.” Jason had no intention to be bossy or something, he just didn`t feel good about talking of other guests, as true as everything she said was.  
Nick smiled knowingly. “If you change your mind, Jason, you know where to find us.”  
Back in his office Jason realized that Nick had called him by his given name for the first time. And what did this knowing smile mean?  
Although only 3 of the five villas were currently occupied, Jase was busy until the early evening. He had spent an hour trying to calm the completely upset Nancy. No salmon had been delivered and half the strawberries were rotten. Then Phil had called that there were some problems with the washing machines, and that while the house plumber had his week off. He locked his office door and went to Cliff at the as always empty bar at the as always empty pool. Cliff was an excellent bartender who was slowly bored to death. From five in the afternoon until three in the morning he sat around here, in case one of the guests would show up. What a waste.  
“Mix me something crazy. Something with a lot of alcohol.” He sighed when he slipped onto a barstool.  
“Bad day, huh?”  
“You have no idea. Today really everything goes wrong.”  
“I had a guest today, after all. And a nice one at that. Roger. Kind guy. Doesn't seem gay. Oh, sorry! I didn't mean that. It's weird about the collar, isn't it?”  
“Cliff! Please tell me you didn`t ask about it!”  
“Certainly not! I don't want to know about that S&M stuff. To each his own. It's just... I don't know. He doesn't seem submissive.”  
“No more than he seems gay, yet he's obviously both, so stop babbling and make me a drink.”  
2 hours and a couple of drinks later, Jason found himself leaning against a white fence again. This time he heard other noises from beyond the fence. Apparently they did it outside this time, whatever they did. He didn't dare unlock the door. They'd see him right away. And just because at least Nick once agreed that he was watching doesn't mean that he could just show up again. It was also very exciting to listen and imagine what was going on. That whooshing sounded kind of dangerous. It also seemed to hurt, according to Roger's short pointed screams. While Jason's brain was still wondering if pain was something that turned him on, his cock was already straightening up enthusiastically. That scared him. Bondage, okay. Rough sex, no problem. But pain? Real pain, not just some erotic spanking or such?  
“You are so beautiful when you suffer for me, my love, so beautiful,” Nick's soft, deep voice came from the other side of the fence. How was that possible? How could he sound so loving? Jase almost started crying. It sounded so real, so completely honest. It sounded like something Jason would like to hear, like something he wished someone would say to him. This sudden, deeply felt longing tightened his throat. A desperate sob erupted from his mouth.  
“Jason, is that you?”  
Fuck. Oh fuck.  
Nick still sounded soft, not angry or anything, but regardless Jason ran away.

Again he slept badly, again this unbearable guest rang him out of bed early in the morning.  
Around midday, there was a knock at his door. He immediately sensed more trouble, but much to his surprise it was Roger who entered the office on his quiet “Come in.”  
“Man, Jason, you look like a guy who needs a gallon of coffee.” He chuckled.  
“Sleep. I need sleep.” Jase mumbled.  
Roger dropped himself on the chair in front of the desk.  
“How old are you, Jason?”  
“Twenty-one, but right now I feel like ninety-nine.”  
“I was the same age when I found out. Both. And I've been running from it for almost as long. Don't make the same mistake I did. There are certainly more exciting things to discover than watching two ageing pop stars fuck, don't you think?”  
For some reason Jason started to laugh and wasn`t able to stop until the laughter mixed with tears.  
“Laughing is good, I guess.” Roger sounded confused, but said nothing more.  
“I'm... sorry... it's just... I must have missed the fucking.” Jason felt pretty damn close to pure hysteria. “I…I’m sorry. This is unforgivable and totally unprofessional, I never... I never should have done this. I'm not a creepy little peeping Tom. I'm not. Oh God, I`m so sorry!”  
“Don`t be. We're really kinky old fuckers and we like an audience. Occasionally, anyway. Besides, it's very flattering when it's an attractive young man like you. You know, if Nick and I hadn't spent so many years denying what we are and how we feel, we could have been happy together for decades. I know it scares the shit out of you at first, but don't run away, nothing makes a person unhappier than self-denial. On the long run. Find out what you want. Who you are.”  
“I'm not sure. I mean, I'm definitely gay, but everything else…I don't know if I want to wear a collar. I don't know if I can really enjoy pain or if it is only exciting in my imagination. You like that, right? Pain?”  
“In the right dose, inflicted by the right person, yes, very. But it`s only a part of it and you don't have to like it. Things evolve. You just have to be honest with each other. But that's what you should be in every relationship, right? Give us the pleasure of dining with us tonight. You can ask anything you want.”  
“Can I ask you something right now?”  
“Sure.”  
“What was that, last night, that made those hissing noises?”  
“Oh. A cane. Hurts like hell.”  
“But you like it?”  
“A lot.”  
“"Would you mind if I watched?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was very strange to ring the bell for a change. And he felt fucking awkward. Why did he let Connie talk him into that stupid cake? Who would bring a cake when they were invited somewhere? Especially since this was by no means a normal dinner. Goodness! He asked a total stranger if he could watch him being caned! It wasn't the first time Jason wondered if this was really such a good idea. Watching it in secret had given him security. The certainty of disappearing as unseen as he appeared. On the other hand, he had been seen. And he had questions. A whole lot of questions.  
Now it was too late to leave anyway, because a smiling Nick opened the door for him. Jason`s jaw dropped. The man looked great. Jase put a bright green checkmark on the list of his preferences.  
Leather. Black, soft leather.   
Nick wore black pants. Nothing crazy. Plain leather, white shirt. He had more makeup than usual, and it looked really good on him. It highlighted his cheekbones and gave him something aristocratically noble. No shoes.  
“Come in, Jason. We only ordered cold things. It's just too hot for other things. I hope this is okay with you.”  
“Sure…er…Connie baked a cake. For dessert.”  
“Oh, how very nice! You guys are really close, aren't you?”  
“She's my best friend here.” Jase nodded as he stepped on the patio and Nick neatly closed the door behind him.  
“Oh. That's... oh.”  
“Pretty, huh?” Nick winked and Jason was quite sure that he didn`t talk of the candles on the table or the beautiful flower bouquets. Next to a chair, the chair that was undoubtedly intended for Nick, knelt a naked man. That is, no, he wasn't completely naked. He wore wide bright blue leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. And little clamps on the nipples that had blue pendants hanging from them.  
“Blue is your favourite colour, I guess.” Jase said sheepishly.  
“Only on him. It contrasts so nicely with the dark hair and eyes. Plus, he wore blue when I fell in love with him. Almost the same suit as at our wedding. You can check on YouTube later, if you want. It happened during a video shooting. Rio. The name of the song.”  
“That's... romantic, really. Can leather cuffs and nipple clamps be romantic?” Jason laughed softly. "Why isn't he talking? Is he not allowed to?”  
“Sometimes he doesn't want to talk. Sometimes he just wants to be completely by himself. Inside, he says. Protected and safe inside his little bubble. Roger thinks that many would call it subspace, but for him it is something else. It's like meditation. Take a seat. Champagne? Try the shrimps. The best I ever had. But you probably know that, since you work here.”   
“What about Roger? He doesn't want to eat either?” Jason wondered. He could barely take his eyes off him.  
“He already had something light. He doesn't like to eat much before a planned scene. A full stomach distracts him, makes it harder for him to let go.”  
“A planned scene?”  
“Session, play, whatever. Pain play, in this case, as you asked to see the cane.”  
“You always plan these things in advance?”  
“Only when we go to a club, or know that friends come to visit who like to watch or play. Doesn't happen very often. Most of the time things just happen more or less spontaneous. Nothing is prepared or planned. What about you? Any experiences?”  
“Other than the usual, nope.”  
“What exactly is the usual, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Blow-jobs, anal, rimming, just that. Everything else is dream and fantasy so far. That and some kink websites. I recently learned that reality is much different from porn.” He winked and took a sip of champagne before he continued. “Roger said, I don't have to be sorry, because you like an audience, but I couldn't know that while I was watching, so…sorry. Connie told me there were rumours about you, and when Roger was standing there with his collar...I was curious. I think I'm a little like him. I don't know how much, but… it's exciting to meet people who live the life I dream of, even if possibly most of those dreams will never happen in reality. Some things are perhaps only beautiful in the mind.”  
“Quite definitely!” Nick blurted and it took Jase several minutes to realise that Roger was giggling. Jason couldn't help but grin. It was nice to see Roger laugh. That everything wasn't as deadly serious as it seemed.  
“Apparently, you guys tried out a lot of things that weren't so great. I'm glad you can laugh about it.”  
“A lot of things were not very funny at the moment it happened. Sometimes at least one of us was really scared. Was sad or angry when something didn't work out the way we thought it would. Failures are part of it, be aware of this. And don't you ever let anybody tell you different. You might meet people who try to make you believe you're not good enough, not submissive enough, that you not..I don't know, suffer enough or whatever. This is all bullshit, Jason. These people are idiots. You decide what happens. You have the power. I don't want to scare you, but there are a lot of men out there who think they are Doms but are in fact sadistic assholes.” Nick seemed to notice that Jason was increasingly uncomfortable and changed the subject. Jase liked the calm Nick radiated. Calm and tenderness. Again and again he stroked through Roger's hair or bent down to look at his face while he told Jason how they fell in love more than 30 years ago, how they fought it because they were too scared to let it happen, not so much for the gay part, but for those desires they thought of as utterly perverted. Jase cried a little when Nick came to the part where they met again after 15 years.  
The longer they talked, the more relaxed he became. Even that Roger was kneeling there naked and hadn`t said a word yet seemed somehow right, though Jase seriously doubted he could ever stay quiet for that long, whether he even wanted that.   
Honestly, wasn`t it kind of boring?   
He poured himself another champagne and watched as Nick bent down to check on Roger`s face yet again.   
“This isn`t sexual, isn`t it?” he asked, pointing his chin in Roger`s direction.  
“That depends on how you define sexuality. Speaking of sex, just so you know, we don`t want you to participate. You can watch, you can touch yourself if what you see turns you on, but neither Roger nor I will touch you. Roger`s kids are older than you, so is my daughter. He told you we were flattered having such a handsome young man watching us, and that is absolutely true, but we`d never have sex with someone who could be our grandchild.”  
“Oh, you`re exaggerating, huh? Grandchild!” Jase snorted. “I never thought about participating, though, but not because I think you`re too old or something.”  
“Fine. Now that we made this clear, let me try to explain some things, okay? You asked if this here is sexual. In the common sense it may be not, but for us it is part of the spectrum of sex. Of erotic. We like to play with the gap in power, not only in scenes. When we are alone or with friends who share this lifestyle, Roger is often naked. We both love it when he`s kneeling or sitting at my feet, what we can`t have very often, because there`s family and work and all. So, yes, when we are able to do this, it leads to sex most of the time. Again, this doesn’t have to be *common sex*, such as fucking or blow-jobs. Which is not to say that we don't fuck or have oral sex. We simply have a wider repertoire.”  
“You just answered a lot of my questions without me having to ask them. Thanks. I'm going to ask something in spite of everything. Why are you so honest with me? We don't even know each other.”  
“We both noticed your fascination at first sight. You just said you think you are possibly maybe a bit like Roger, don`t you? And even if nowadays things are easier, with the internet and all, the fears and self-doubts are pretty much the same. It would be a shame if you made the same mistake we did. That's all. Have you had enough to eat? If so, let us clear the table”  
“Let me do this, yeah?”  
Jason almost jumped. Not only were this the first words Roger spoke, it was also the tone of his voice. Quiet and rough, like he were sleepy or a bit squiffy.  
There was a hot little knot in his chest as he watched how Nick helped Roger up, holding him when the man was stretching his surely numb limbs. Again there was this touching, confusing contrast he heard in Nick`s words the evening before, only this time it was in his gestures and his gaze. So loving and tender.  
Roger looked younger somehow, softer. The smile with which he now turned to Jason was nothing but beautiful.  
“I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't greet you because sometimes I need that inner peace. I'm glad you're here.”  
“Oh, it wasn`t rude. You were..you ARE..a pleasure to look at,” he assured and blushed a little when he realized that by no means everything about Roger was soft. His dick was at least semi-rigid. So that was actually sexual, kind of.  
“Jason and I are cleaning up, dear. You should use the bathroom again.” The green-eyed said and Jase thought that it sounded pretty much like an order. The deep, longing kiss he witnessed made Jason`s cock catch up on Roger`s. Goodness, those contrasts were driving him all nuts.  
“ I know you asked about the cane, Jason, but maybe you'd like to look at our toys.” Nick winked when his husband had gone in.  
They took the crockery and cutlery in and Nick led him into the bedroom. On the bed there were a lot of exciting things. Blue ropes, a whole collection of plugs and dildos, whips, flogger, paddles and canes of different length and thickness. Jase`s cock got fully hard at that sight.  
“Of course we couldn't take everything with us, but this summarizes quite well what we like most. Anal play, pain play and bondage, in no particular order and best all together.” Nick smiled. “Would you like to add something to the cane?”  
He would. He did. According to Nicks broad grin, he had chosen well.  
When they wanted to return to the terrace, a loud scream sounded.  
Nick held him by the arm. "Wait a minute."  
"Was that Roger? What happened?”  
“He took off his clamps. Hurts a lot after they were on for so long. Let's give him a little time to do what I told him to do.” 

What happened in the next two hours or so changed Jason`s life forever.  
It started with his first step out of the villa.  
Roger stood at the table with his legs apart, his upper body on the tabletop. To the side of the table, at some distance, stood a single chair.  
"Sit there. If you don't like what you see, please just go. Do not disturb us, do not speak to us during play. Remember, we've been doing this a long time. It's what we both love. Roger's gonna scream. He'll moan and maybe even cry. He may beg me to stop. Sometimes he needs to. But I won't stop, not until he says *red*, and he knows that. All right?” Nick said quietly and he just nodded before taking his seat in absolute silence.  
Nick placed a hand on the small of his man`s back and Roger sighed. There was so much feeling in that simple noise that it gave Jase goose bumps all over.   
“Hello there, love. You look beautiful. Are you ready for me?”  
“Always, Nicholas.”  
“I know that, dear. Our guest has picked out another lovely little toy for you. Show me your pretty hole.”  
Jason held his breath. That was obscene. And hot. It was hot because it was obscene.  
Especially since Roger immediately reached back with both hands to pull his firm ass cheeks apart, giving Nick what had to be a glorious sight of his pucker. Unfortunately Jason couldn't see it from his position, and he didn't dare to get up. Fuck, he didn`t even dare to breathe!  
A fraction of a second later he greedily sucked in some air, making a sound very close to a squeak.   
Nick had grabbed on Roger`s thick dark hair, yanking his head up and back.  
But it wasn`t that. It wasn`t this violent, possessive gesture. It was those eyes. That look that went like an arrow straight into his soul. To his cock, too.  
Big brown eyes looked directly at Jason, but he didn't believe that Roger was aware of him.  
Jase had never known what the expression bedroom eyes actually meant, but now he knew. There was so much.   
Lust.  
Devotion.  
Trust.  
Love.  
He would give his right arm to feel that, all of it, to feel the way someone had to, looking like this.   
He almost regretted that Roger now closed his eyes with a shaky sigh.  
Jason was still so fascinated by this face that he didn't even notice how one hand came out of his hair and reached for the tube of lubricant. Only when Roger`s head slowly sank to the tabletop as the other hand was gone now, too, he realized that Nick was preparing his man for what he, Jase, had chosen. He wished he could see that, but from his seat he could only guess what Nick was doing. No, wrong, he knew what he was doing. He had his fingers in Roger, fucked him, stretched him. It was just that he really wanted to see it up close, every tiny detail.  
At first he didn't dare to choose the rather big plug, although he liked it from the beginning. Smooth, heavy stainless steel. Then his eyes fell on the glass dildo next to it, which he had already been allowed to admire. If Roger could enjoy this monster thing, the plug was probably no problem.  
So he had pointed at it when Nick asked him if he would like to add something.  
The toy shimmered in the soft lighting as Nick slicked it with lube.  
A soft smile lay on his face and Jason loved this expression, too, almost as much as Roger`s.  
Nick was completely focused on what he was doing, on the man in front of him.  
Now he pressed this thing into him and Roger whimpered softly.  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease”  
“Needy little slut. Such a needy anal slut you are!”  
Fuck. That was insulting, wasn't it? Primitive. Humiliating.  
Why did it sound like a declaration of love anyway?  
“Yours, Nick. Only yours. Oh God, please!”  
“Yes, you are. Mine.” Nick growled and Jason winced when he brought down his palm on Roger`s ass hard. Roger`s head came up for a screamed “ Yes!” before he arched his back, obviously longing for more.  
And Nick gave him more. A lot more.   
It wasn`t the playful spanking that Jason had seen here and there on the internet.  
So not a gentle petting, those were hard, firm blows.  
Nick moved elegantly like a dancer, constantly changing his position, the tempo. It looked beautiful, the way he swung and struck, using the left hand almost as much as the right.  
The smacking of his hands on surely hotter and hotter skin mixed with Roger`s sometimes loud, sometimes soft sighs and moans.  
Jason wasn't sure if he could take it, if he would want it that hard, but he liked to see how much these two enjoyed it. He wondered if they still knew he was sitting here.  
Then Nick made a step back, breathing heavily, as Jase noticed.  
He took his shirt off, sweat glistened on his skin.  
There was that smile again when he looked at Jason.  
“This is better than any workout, I tell you,” he winked.  
Jase grinned but his lips formed a silent *O* as Nick reached for the cane.  
He really had completely forgotten about that one.  
What he had already perceived as very intense was only the foreplay. Goodness. Just the start!  
Jason whimpered together with Roger, when Nick let the cane fly through the air a few times.  
Definitely the whooshing sound from the night before.  
“Ready to suffer for me? It'll be fast and hard, Roger, and you won't come. Cause I'm gonna fuck you afterwards and fill your tight hot ass with my cum.”  
Oh.  
Oh fucking hell!  
That was…Jase had no words for it.   
And it got even better when Nick said his next words.  
“Look at Jason. Show Jason how much you love that. Let him see your face.”  
Jason almost laughed out loud at the big grin on Roger's face.   
He was grinning, no shit! That was crazy. And wonderful. And…fuck!  
From one moment to the next the grin turned into a scream.  
And then there was just whooshing and screaming, there was just this face, this extasy in it.  
Pure, blissful ecstasy.  
Jason was hard as steel, but he didn't wank.  
He wanted to enjoy this sight, absorb and internalize it.  
Only when Nick buried himself in Roger to the hilt he grabbed his cock and he could have sworn that they all three came at once.  
Nick collapsed onto Roger, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.  
Jason tucked his cock back in his pants and left on shaky legs.  
He did not want to disturb this intimate connection.  
The grin on his face probably looked like Rogers.  
He still didn't know if he was into pain, if that was what he wanted.  
But he knew that at least once in his life he wanted to feel what he had seen in Roger's face.   
And he wasn't afraid to look for it anymore.


End file.
